villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkhell
Darkhell the Dark Sorcerer is the central antagonist of the French comic book series Les Légendaires (The Legendaries). He is the most prominent villain of the series, with almost every other antagonist being linked to him in one way or another. Darkhell is an extremely powerful sorcerer and the archenemy of the series' eponymous protagonists the Legendaries. Before the start of the story he ruled the country of Shiar and sought to take over the world of Alysia, but he was defeated by the Legendaries and sought dead. He was eventually revived and sought an ancient divine artifact to destroy the Elven Dimension, only to get defeated again. During the Anathos Cycle, he was recruited by the divine Guardian to prevent the return of Anathos. Background Reing of Terror Darkhell is a powerful sorcerer, who lived for more than one hundred and twenty years thanks to a powerful spell he cast on himself, a spell that made his skin chalk-white. At some point in the past, he took over the gloomy and hostile country of Shiar and built himself a fortress which he called the Cast-Hell. (Almost all his creations and aliases end with -Hell, causing many puns. For instance, Cast-Hell is pronouced the same way as "Castel" an old French word for "Castle".) He built an immense army of monsters that he created himself, and set out to conquer Alysia. He razed many towns and villages, sometimes making it pass for the action of other marauding armies, and built himself a frightening reputation all over the world. Little is known about Darkhell's past. It is revealed that he used to fight against the Demon Warlock Skroa for dominion over the world, until he defeated him and turned him into a powerless bird. He then took Skroa captive and used him as a lab-rat for his experiments and other unspeakable tortures. Darkhell also came in contact with the Native-American-like tribe called the Comashawas (a pun on "Comanche" and "Comment ça va ?", French for "How do yo do?") to gain magical plants and knowledge on shamanic magic from them. Not knowing about him, the Comanshawas kept their part of the bargain but he slaughtered them all when he had no longer use for them. The only survivor of the tribe, Shaki (whose true embarrasing name is "Petit Chat Qui Boit Son Bol De Lait" i.e: "Little Cat Drinking His Milk Bowl") attacked Darkhell and gave him the scar on his face, only to get stuck down with a spell and left for dead. At one point, Darkhell also created the powerful parasite known as Abyss, but he lost interest in it and left it in a bottle. Finally, Darkhell secretly bargained with Queen Adeyrid ("a des rides" i.e: "has got wrikles"), the mage queen of the kingdom of Orchidia who could not bear children. Darkhell conducted experiments to enable the queen to bear a child without insemination, but he has no interest for providing a heiress for the throne of Orchidia. What he really wanted was an offspring of his own, born with the huge magical potential of Orchidia's royal line. When the child was born, Darkhell took her away by force and brought her to Shiar, calling her Ténébris and raising her as his daughter. As years went by, Ténébris became one of Darkhell's highest ranked generals, captain of his flying ship called the Hydarkos. At some point, when a young barbarian slaughtered the Army of the Thousand Wolves that razed his hometown (a crime in fact caused by Darkhell's armies, who planted false evidences), she approached him and convinced to become Darkhell's right-hand man, known and feared all over as Korbo the Red Shadow ("corbeau" being french for "crow"). Korbo and Ténébris led Darkhell's armies side by side and eventually fell in love, but Korbo defected when he learnt the truth about the attack on his hometown, taking back his original name and swearing to kill Darkhell by his own hand to atone his crimes. Eventually, Darkhell realized that old age would catch up to him before he could conquer Alysia. He then looked for ways to regain his youth. To that end, Darkhell went to the cursed land of Klafooty (a pun on "Clafoutis" a kind of French cake) and won the trials of the Guardian, the divine protector of the six Mystical Stones that hold power over all things. He took the Stone of Jovenia, in exchange of creating a race of plant-like beings called the Zar-Ikos ("Les Zar-Ikos" being a pun on the pronounciation of "les haricots", the French for "the beans") to populate Klafooty. Darkhell also created a magical time-travel device called the Tempor-Hell, but was unable to make it function without a power source. Darkhell's monsters Darkhell's army is made from batallions of powerful monsters that he created: *'Dragonites': Large and powerful monsters looking like wingless dragons. They serve as the base of the Dark Sorcerer's army. *'Darkhellions': Darkhell's most powerful and dangerous creations. These are giant winged monsters looking like dragons, whose spit can encase anyone in a ice-like crystalline substance to capture targets without killing them. They are also able to fire venomous stingers that turn anyone into a demonic Chaos Shade. *'Chaos Shades': Anyone struck by a Darkhellion's stinger will automatically turn into a demonic and bloodthirsty Chaos Shade, bound to serve Darkhell for eternity. Chaos Shades look like humanoids made of shadow that can only be destroyed by spells and enchanted weapons. Origins Darkhell's conflict with the Legendaries is described in the prequel series Les Légendaires : Origines. Being unable to regain his youth from the Stone of Jovenia alone, Darkhell resolved to abduct Jadina, the mage princess of Orchidia (and Ténébris' unknown little sister, born from a similar spell) to get her Eagle Staff, an extremely powerful magical artifact that he could use to activate the Tempor-Hell or use on the Stone of Jovenia. However, all of his men's attempt failed. Darkhell orders one of his henchmen, Raptor the Green Shadow (a mighty lizard-man armed with a magical spear able to fire devastating enegry blasts), to bring him Jadina and the Eagle Staff with the promise of making him his right-hand man if he succeeds. (Darkhell knows full well that Raptor plans to use the Eagle Staff to overthrow him but he does not see him as a threat and count on this as a bigger motivation.) It turns out that Jadina is escorted by the elite knights known as the Silver Falcons, among whom Danael, his older brother Ikael and his girlfriend Saryn. Raptor sends his soldiers to distract the Silver Falcons and kidnapps Jadina, killing Saryn's father in the process. Danael and Saryn (who befriended Jadina) rush after Raptor but they are no match for him and Danael only owes his life to the intervention of Calende (the enigmatic woman who would help the Legendaries against the God Anathos). Saryn eventually kills Raptor, but she got stung by a Darkhellion's stinger and turns into a Chaos Shade. She then attacks the horrified Danael and prepares to kill him, only to get destroyed by a grieving Jadina. Danael and Jadina then decide to create a group of hero above political intrigues that they call the Legendaries, and set out to defeat Darkhell and his army to honor the memory of Saryn. Danael and Jadina would eventually recruit the beast-man Gryf, the Elementary Elf Shimy and the barbarian Razzia (the former Red Shadow) who share their goal. Together, they managed to storm Cast-Hell and to defeat Darkhell after a tremendous fight. Unfortunaltely, the Stone of Jovenia was shattered in the fight, causing everyone in Alysia to turn back into a child. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Lord Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Father of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Empowered Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Villains